


Off and off and off like a Flash

by Petra



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Shower Sex, Speed Force, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: Kid Flash is having problems with the Speed Force. Can Robin and Speedy lend him a helping handjob? You bet!





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://not-unwise.dreamwidth.org/profile)[not_unwise](http://not-unwise.dreamwidth.org/) in the Gulf Aid Now auction. Pre-read by [](http://katarik.dreamwidth.org/profile)[katarik](http://katarik.dreamwidth.org/). Kink: showers + superpowers. Underage content.

During the entire fight with Henri Le Triste--a clown who has the saddest face Roy's ever seen painted on, sometimes over a maniacal grin--Kid Flash disappears and reappears even faster than he normally does. Usually, they can count on him to be in one place for long enough to hear what he's supposed to do, help out, and get thanked for it, but today he's blipping around like he's losing it. They take care of Henri anyway, because four Titans are almost as good as five, but Donna has to catch her lasso when Flasher zips off without warning and almost lets him go at the end.

Afterward, they go back to headquarters, except that Aquaman needs Garth's help to deal with a sting ray problem in Hawaii, so he's off with a wave. Then Wonder Chick's comm goes, and she hugs them all goodbye. "I have to greet the ambassador from Laos," she says, and heads out.

Dick takes a deep breath, like he usually does when he has to be the grown-up, never mind that he's younger than everybody, and says, "Wally, I wish you wouldn't--"

Roy looks around. "Robin-o--"

"--disappear," Dick says, and groans. "I don't know how I'm supposed to run a team if people don't even stick around for the debriefing afterward."

"We can go over it next time someone needs us," Roy says, though he's not really sure what the point of debriefing is. They were all there, in the same fight. They won. What's to say? It's not like he sits down and talks over every fight with Ollie when they're out on the street, and they get on just fine.

Dick folds his arms. "When would that be? When we're trying to figure out how to fix the next problem, we're not going to have time to come back to this one. Everybody should stick around long enough to talk it over, especially when we're having problems like we did today with Flasher."

"What kind of problems?" Wally asks, and Roy turns to look at him. He looks like he's been doing laps around the city at superspeed, all flushed and bright-eyed. Maybe he took a run through the ocean, too, because he's all wet, or maybe that's sweat.

"Finally." Dick puts his hand on Wally's shoulder. "Don't disappear again for a while. We have to talk."

Wally's breathing was already Flash-fast, but Roy's sure it picks up a notch at that. "I can't--look, Robin, I--" He's gone again, leaving behind a breeze and Dick staring at the palm of his gauntlet.

"Good thing I'm wearing this," he says, and holds it up to show Roy.

Roy takes Dick's hand and turns it, trying to see what he's showing off. "It looks fine."

"Except for the parts that are melted." Dick points at a few lines that Roy had thought were armor or articulation, something Batman would put in gloves.

Roy whistles. "And Twinkle-Toes did that?"

Dick nods. "Not on purpose, I'm sure, but he's not paying attention to what his powers are doing to other people right now. That makes him dangerous."

If Donna was there, she could lasso Wally to something and hold him down until he stopped freaking out and started thinking. If Garth was, he could get some animals to take care of him, push him way out to sea and hold him there where all he'd do was boil some water doing laps on the surface. Roy thinks about the arrows he's got on hand and the way Kid Flash can outrun every last one of them, never mind that Roy's the one called Speedy. "Okay," he says, and takes his quiver off his shoulder. "What are we going to do about it, you and me? Do you have some special Bat-Flash-holding rope?"

"No." Dick looks over the quiver, all the compartments with their coded labels, but he's too smart to try to touch any of the arrows. "You've got a net."

"Yeah, if he didn't manage to dodge it." Roy frowns. "And there's glue, if he didn't skip right over it."

Dick shakes his head. "I think it takes some reinforced formula to do any good."

There's a smell of soap, and Wally's back, still all wet. He's talking at light speed. "Hi, sorry, I'm having, you know, problems with the Speed Force today, I don't know why, but the Flash is busy and he's not answering his comm so I don't know what to do about it and I don't think it would be a good idea for me to be alone exactly but I don't know what you can do either so maybe it wouldn't help if I stayed anyway."

Dick gets on the comm before Wally's even done talking. "Batman, can you find the Flash? Kid Flash could use some help."

Roy doesn't hear the answer, but whatever it is, it's making Dick frown.

"Hang in there, Flasher," Dick says, and puts on a brave smile like somebody taking a little kid to the dentist. "We'll keep an eye on you till the Flash comes back from, um."

Wally taps his foot so fast it sounds like humming instead of drumming. "Can't hold still," he says. "The water bill's going to be really high, I've been taking a whole lot of showers, sorry, back in a minute--" and he's gone again.

"Showers?" Roy says.

Dick shrugs and starts for the locker room. "At least we know where he's going, right?"

"Sure, but why would you take a whole bunch of showers? Flasher doesn't sweat that much even when he's running like crazy."

"Or he does, but it all evaporates right away and we don't notice a lot." Dick peels off his gauntlets as he goes. "I need a shower, too, anyway, so even if Wally's taking showers in Japan or something, I know where I'm waiting for him."

Roy swallows hard and keeps his eyes front, trying not to let himself look at Dick taking his uniform off, piece by piece. It's nothing he hasn't seen before a hundred times, but lately he's been looking without meaning to look, and if he has to stand quietly while Dick's naked right next to him, he's going to wish he was Wally, ready to run off for some other continent in the next ten seconds. On the other hand, if he doesn't go with Dick, he'll have to make excuses, and he knows he stinks like anybody would after a good fight. "I'll come with you," he says.

The water's on when they get to the lockers, then off, then on, then off, then on for a little longer. Dick puts his finger over his lips and peeks in the door, creeping up so quietly Batman wouldn't be able to hear him. Wally sure doesn't with the water on.

That's how they catch him jerking off under the water, Flash-fast, his hand a blur. "Oh, God," Dick says, and then Wally turns to look. He blushes red as his uniform and disappears, pushing past Roy, leaving a big Wally-print of water on his suit.

"Whoops," Roy says, and starts taking off his tunic. He tells his hard-on to shut up and go away, but it's not listening.

"I didn't--" Dick is flushed, too, and then he looks at Roy, really looks at him.

Notices, because he's Robin. Not that Roy thinks Batman gives him a lot of lessons in "How to tell that your teammate has the hots for you," but it's not like he's being subtle right now. He could blame it on Wally, which would also be true--how can anybody think that much friction feels good, even a Flash?--but not just on Wally, not really.

"We might as well take advantage of the water while he's gone," Roy says, and pretends not to notice that Dick flushes a little more at that.

"Right," he says, and makes a big thing out of sniffing his armpit and making a face. "I need a shower almost as bad as Flasher did."

Roy laughs, though it's forced. "It was a heck of a fight," he says, and adds his leggings to the pile with his tunic. He's still not looking at Dick, especially not once he's naked.

"We managed just fine," Dick says, and he goes into the shower section.

That, Roy lets himself watch. Dick's still short, hasn't hit a growth spurt yet, not really, but with all the working out he does, he's muscular as heck. He could break any three guys at once, even at his current height.

He could break one of them with his thighs alone, and then there's his butt--and Roy's trying not to think too hard about that, right now, until Dick turns and looks at him. "You coming?"

"Yeah," Roy says, and doesn't put his hand over his hard-on. That would make it too obvious, on the off-chance that Dick didn't notice, or is pretending he doesn't care.

"I think--" Dick says, and then the water goes off.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," Wally says, and turns it on again, too hot, then too cold.

Dick tackles him while he's messing with the faucet, which is probably why Wally doesn't get away. "Stop running away from us, Flasher," he says, and gets Wally's hand up his back, holds tight as if he can make the Speed Force behave itself just by telling it to be good.

Growing up with Batman isn't very good for his ideas of what a normal guy should be able to do.

Wally squirms and Roy tightens his hand into a fist, wishing he had longer fingernails so they'd dig in better and take his mind off how dirty they look together. "Sorry," Wally says again. "I just--could you guys go, go away, for a minute thirty seconds god ten seconds please I can't, my metabolism, my hormones, I don't know what's wrong--" Dick hasn't let him up yet, and Wally's humping the floor, desperate and rough. "Please, please--"

"Oh--oh." Dick gets off him, way too late. Wally's coming, his hand blurring, his hips jerking. "Sorry."

Roy stares at them and wonders what base that even counts as, both of them naked and touching each other but not touching each other like that, not on purpose. "Oh, man," he says, and that was a mistake, because now Dick's staring at him.

"Oh, God," Wally says, and he's curling up into a fetal position, hugging his knees. "I can't--everything's so weird--I gotta--"

Dick bites his lip, getting up. "I didn't mean to--"

Wally is laughing, or maybe crying, but not the kind of crying that he does when he's injured. "'course you didn't. Nobody wants to--to--"

Roy laughs, not sure whether it's funny or whether he's just too scared about what's going on with Flasher to do anything sensible. Or maybe it's that he's scared of what's going on with Robin and the crush he's been trying to forget he's got. "Wally, anybody with eyes and half a brain wants you."

That gets him Wally staring at him, wide-eyed and still flushed as hell. "What?"

Dick covers his mouth with his hand like he's never heard anyone say something like that before, which maybe he hasn't. Maybe guys in Gotham don't say that kind of stuff when their friends are down--maybe Ollie's just said that to Roy, every now and then, to get him over a rough patch with Suzie and Nancy and that two-timing Sarah because he's a good guy. Probably he didn't mean it.

"You know," Roy says, and shrugs. "You're a good-looking guy, you're a hero, you're smart--what's not to like?"

Wally presses his forehead against the floor of the shower, in the water, and his arm's moving, his hand's moving on his dick, Flash-fast again. "Shut up, shut up--oh, God--" water goes flying from where he sticks his hand under the spray, cleaning it off again. "I'm going to die of dehydration," he says, and puts his head directly under the spray next, gulping water so fast Roy can see his stomach swell up for a second before his overworked metabolism uses it up.

However uncomfortable he is, Wally's still hard, or hard again, and Roy can't stop looking at his dick. "You know it's true, though," he says, because if the poor guy's losing it, he should at least know there are people around who appreciate him.

Dick checks his comm while Wally's getting another bellyful of water. "i wish there was something we could do, Flasher."

Wally laughs like it hurts and rolls away from them, his long, lean legs shining with water. "Just leave me alone. Don't touch me, stop flirting with me, stop talking to me--" he whimpers, and his arm's blurring. Again.

That's got to be really lonely. "Are you sure?" Roy asks. "'cause I can't go that fast, but maybe it'd help if I lend you a hand."

"Roy!" Dick backs up a step as if Roy's reaching for him.

Wally beats his head on the floor so fast the whole place thrums. "Maybe," he says, after another second that seems short to Roy but has to be really long for him, if everything he's going through is Flash speed.

"Just maybe?" Roy kneels next to him. He can feel the heat coming off Wally's skin from a foot away.

"You can't--" Dick says, though he's still there, still watching when Wally turns to Roy, shivering like he's trying to vibrate his way through the floor without getting to his feet to get a good run at it.

"Please," Wally says, and there's another chunk of time in there Roy didn't feel the way he did, because he's gone from "Maybe" to "Please please touch me oh God I need it please--" in about three breaths.

"I got you," Roy says, though as soon as he touches Wally, he wishes he had his gloves on. He's got calluses, but they're only from archery, not from jerking off somebody going way, way too fast. It's a good thing they're under the spray from the shower, even though water makes a crappy lubricant, because otherwise he'd be burned already from the friction.

Wally grabs his shoulder and holds him there, arching up over and over again, coming way, way too fast and still hanging on. "It was--it was better," he says, getting a breath at something closer to normal human speed. "It was--a little better--again."

"This is really weird," Dick says. He sounds like he's embarrassed as hell, but he still hasn't legged it, so it can't be that bad.

Roy hangs onto Wally, lets him use his hand as much as he needs to. "Robin, do you remember the woman with the melty face? Remember the guy who wanted to take over the whole world with balloons?"

"Sure," Dick says, not hesitating over that.

"And the one who wanted to turn everybody into conjoined quintuplets?"

Wally whimpers. "Do you have to remind me--unh--when you're touching me like that?"

"Sorry," Roy says to him, under the sound of the water.

"You don't have to go through all our cases, Speedy. I was there." And Dick sounds like Robin now, confident, not like a kid who's scared because his friends are being too weird, or acting too old for him.

Sometimes Roy forgets how young Dick is--a grade behind him, even though what with one thing and another Roy's older than most of his class--and that that matters when they're not all suited up, when they're just fighting everyday life and not fighting people who want to take over the world.

"I'll touch you, too, if you want," he offers, and before he even finishes the sentence Wally is screaming, coming even harder--Roy's hand is so hot from all the friction that he's going to have blisters by the time this is done if Wally doesn't manage to work them all the way to new calluses.

Dick coughs. "Why?"

"Because you're gorgeous, and you're my friend, and I--" Roy knows you don't say things like "I've wanted you for a long time" to your guy friends. He might've grown up a long way from Star City to start with, but nobody anywhere spits that kind of thing out without thinking about it first. "I really like you" sounds better, even if it's more like what he'd say to a girl whose breasts he wanted to touch than to Dick.

"God, you're--" Wally shakes his head and water goes flying from his hair. Their water bill is going to be through the roof, so bad that maybe they'll have to call the Justice League for a loan if Ollie or Batman isn't up for it this time around. On the other hand, maybe the Flash will foot the bill when he finds out what happened, and that if Wally wasn't under the water, lying with his mouth open and his hips jerking, he'd probably have caught fire by now. From masturbating.

Roy says, "I'm switching hands," because his palm is really starting to hurt, and that's a bad sign. He looks over his now-free hand with its bright pink palm before he offers his hand to Dick. "I meant it," he says.

"I know you did." Dick is almost as flushed as Roy's hand. "I've never done anything like that."

Roy doesn't ask, "Even with Batman?" because Batman probably wouldn't.

Just because Ollie--no.

"That's okay," he says, and smiles when Dick takes a step closer to him. "It's not that much different from doing it to yourself, usually."

Wally snorts and shudders hard. "Usually?"

Roy shrugs. "Okay, so doing you's more like playing with a hot poker, Twinkle-Toes, but you can't help it, and it's okay."

Dick blinks and kneels next to Roy, close enough to touch both of them. "Is it really that bad?"

"Not bad--" Roy lets Wally go. "Here, you try it."

Wally's laughing, high pitched, and begging. "Please--not that bad, God, Roy, you say that to all the girls?"

Roy holds his hands up to the water to cool them off. "I've never had a girl try to take all the skin off my palms with her pussy."

Dick sucks his breath in--at the word, no less. He's still staring at Wally's hard-on that won't die and not doing anything. "Okay," he says, and his chin comes up, brave as Robin. "I'll give it a shot."

His hands must be much cooler than Roy's are, because Wally shrieks at the first touch. "So good--so good--" and this time he beats his head on the shower floor hard enough to knock himself out for a second.

"Wow, good one," Roy says, and when Dick goes to pull his hand back, Roy wraps his fingers around Dick's. "It's okay. He's--"

"I'm fine," Wally says, and he's awake again, grinning at both of them. "That's better. I--I lasted, what, twenty seconds between--oh--between--"

Roy hasn't been thinking about the timing, but as soon as Wally says it, Dick's checking his watch. "Maybe the effects of whatever's got you like this are wearing off," he says.

"Not yet--not--yet--" Wally sighs, and that time the orgasm doesn't beat him up so much as make him go limp.

Actually limp, for a second.

"Damn," Roy says. "That was different. You must be dynamite in the sack, Pixie Boots."

Dick shakes his head, blushing. "It wasn't me, really."

There's no way Roy's ever going to get them all back here like this without doing something to break the Speed Force again, and he's been waiting for a chance to tell them he likes them too damn long, so he's not going to tiptoe around the dare. "Prove it."

"Roy, I--"

"You've got two hands," he says, and when Dick hesitates, Roy kisses him, nuzzles at his lips. He keeps his tongue to himself, thinking about the first time Janice sprung that on him and how surprised he was. One thing at a time, here.

Then Dick stops hesitating and reaches for him. It's a good thing Roy's got two hands too, even if one of them is really oversensitive right now and the other's getting there, between Wally--who's shaking and saying, "God, you're--that's--don't stop, don't stop--keep kissing each other too, just--" and Dick, who's not as crazy for it as Wally is, but who feels great anyway, more human.

Touching Dick feels like it could last all of five minutes. Wally goes a little limp again and pushes them away for a second, scrambles around and gets up onto his knees extra-fast. He puts an arm around both of them. "Okay, that was fifteen seconds," Dick says, and Wally kisses him.

Roy can't check the clock, not with Dick's hand on him, getting more confident under the constant spray of the shower, and Wally grabbing for his wrist and pulling his hand back to his branding-hot hard-on. "Oh, wow," he says, and maybe Dick will last five minutes, but Roy's not going to, between the heat, the wet, and watching them kissing like they've never done it to anyone before. Dick hasn't, but Roy would've thought Wally had scored at least once.

Still, they're both tentative, playing with each other, and when they break apart Wally laughs quickly. "Okay, do that again."

Dick grins, looking less shy by the second, and does it. This time they try Frenching, and the thought of it and the way Dick's fingers tighten when Wally sticks his tongue in his mouth pushes Roy over the edge. "God--God--"

They break apart, Dick staring at him for a moment before he kisses Roy again, his hips moving faster. "You--" Dick says, between kisses. "I've--I--"

If Dick's going to tell them that he's never done this before, Roy's not sure he needs to be told. He holds Roy's hand in place--and it's a good thing Roy's used to doing all sorts of stuff with his hands, because they need totally different speeds and rhythms. It's like drumming, except with penises, and the thought makes him laugh into Dick's mouth, around his tongue pushing almost too deep.

"That is so, so hot," Wally says.

"Mmm," Dick says, and he's coming in Roy's hand, onto his stomach, in hot spurts, not as there-and-gone hot as Wally.

Now they all need a shower, and they're going to have to get Aquaman to officially forgive them for using up this much water. "Mm, yeah," Roy says, grinning at Dick when he lets go. "Somebody grab me the soap."

Over the course of the next hour, Wally gets longer and longer times where he can think, though Dick and Roy both need way longer breaks than he does, and Dick gets better at kissing by a long shot. They've finally got Wally to the point where he can stand up and soap up for two minutes before he needs it again when the Flash zips in, spreading spray everywhere. "There you are," he says, and the water's off and they're all wrapped in towels a blink later. "I'll send a full report on the situation to the Titans later--for now, Kid Flash and I have to hit .2 c to get this mess out of our systems--see you--"

And just like that, they're gone.

"Did he say .2 c?" Roy asks Dick. He's trying to do the math in his head, but between the kisses and the major-league jerkoff session, he doesn't have a lot of brain left.

"I think so." Dick unwraps the towel and dries his hair, then frowns at Roy. "Wait, if they have to go that fast to survive, how were we keeping Wally from whatever would've happened?"

Roy shakes his head. "Something something hundred thousand miles per second--in sex, maybe? I don't know."

Dick flushes. "Well, I'm not telling the Flash exactly what happened to see what he thinks."

The Flash seems like a cool enough guy, but there's no way Roy wants to bring it up with him, or with Ollie, or with anybody else. "Yeah, we'll figure out a good lie."

Dick pats his shoulder. "Let's go write the notes now, and then figure out how to fake something." He hesitates a second, then kisses Roy's cheek, just when he was starting to think it would all get lost in the made-up version.

Roy grins at him. "Good plan, Robin-o." 


End file.
